the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Perfect Plant
Harry Smith and the Perfect Plant is an episode of The Bully TV series, aired originally in September 2015. Plot The episode opens early in the morning. James Smith is playing his Fancy Hippos CD to a potted plant in the garden, waking Harry Smith up. He yells at James to stop, farts out the window and tries to get back to sleep, however he starts singing pop songs instead! Harry rages. Eventually Harry can't take any more of James' singing, so he storms outside to see him with the plant Emma Kenn gave to him. James' class project is to help the plant grow happily by feeding and playing music to it. He is distracted to look for plant food in the kitchen, giving Harry the opportunity to show the plant his own idea of fun. He positions a Horrid Henty comic by the plant, places two Tricky Treats in the soil, and blares music by The Murderers from his Eyephone while farting. Mae MacDonald starts moaning about this. Grace Smith comes outside, forcing Harry to dust the living room. Before he does this, James leaves the plant on the stairs, taking it to his bedroom when Harry isn't looking. He thinks the plant can move on its own! Once the dusting is finished he is so tired from waking up early he falls asleep, entering a dream... In his dream, Gordon Cameron and Paul McEwan come round to see James. They play sardines, with Gordon hiding first. He enters James' bedroom and suddenly squeals. Paul is the next one to hide away - he also goes to James' room and screams! Soon, James enters his room...only to see everything look normal with no sign of Gordon and Paul. Suddenly Harry, who is resting on the living room sofa, hears Mae squealing outside; a huge vine has lifted her off the ground! He goes into James' room to find that the plant has grown into a huge venus flytrap-like monster that mostly eats stinky nappy poo-poo babies and scoffed her! Harry bursts out laughing and does a massive victory dance before the plant begins to advance on him! He commands it to eat James Smith, Anthony Amsden, Greg MacInesker and Adolf Chernov instead, then James returns and the plant shrinks. Harry laughs about the plant eating him next, though he thinks he is just brainwashed by too much TV. This inspires him to catch up on Zapper Rapper. Downstairs, Harry notices the plant has grown enormous again and is chasing Ian Powell down the street! Jason Van Dyke passes by on his way to the local Fat Mart. The plant tries to scoff him, however he's too big to be swallowed whole. It starts choking, then it pulls Jason out of its throat with its vines - it throws him away, causing him to crash through the living room window! The plant notices Harry, edging closer and closer to him... Harry suddenly wakes up screaming. Grace checks on him, figuring out that he was just having a nightmare. She went to the shops during Harry's dream and brought him a present...his very own plant! He screams and locks himself in his bedroom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes